Vincent's Suicide
by XxX.Alone-4eva-Solita.XxX
Summary: Tifa grieves for Vincent after he took his life in the Shinra mansion a few weeks prior. Oneshot. Better than it sounds, I'm really not good at summaries. Enjoy! Gentle with the reviews, I'm still pretty new at this.


**A/N: Sorry if its no good... this idea was bugging me for a while now, and I needed to get it out... again, sorry if it sucks. Reviews welcome, be gentle with them though. I suck at endings too, so you're warned.**

Tifa trudged onward toward the freshly dug grave overlooking the ocean. '_His favourite place...' _ In her hand was a single crimson rose for him. '_Same colour as his eyes...' _ He had killed himself three weeks earlier, not telling anyone what was wrong, or why he had done such an act. There had been no note, no clues as to why he had shot himself through the head. The only evidence keeping his case from being a murder instead of a suicide being that he held, in his right hand, his shooting hand, the gun that had taken his life from him. Tears began to roll down Tifa's cheek as she remembered how she had found him.

_It was just another ordinary day in spring. Tifa was heading over to Vincent's house, just like she did every other spring afternoon. It had become habit after AVALANCHE had split up for her to seek comfort in the gunman's presence, knowing that they were both alone and loveless. She loved how he would just listen to whatever was on her mind, without making stupid remarks, or putting out his thoughts harshly. Today was one of those days when she needed to confide in him. One of her regulars at the inn and bar she ran had been brutally murdered shortly after leaving a few nights before, and she was afraid that it would happen again. She approached huge mansion Vincent called home, and knocked on his door. When there was no answer after a few minutes of knocking and calling his name, Tifa tried the door, finding it unlocked. "Vincent?" Her voice echoed hollowly in the huge building as she called his name repeatedly, receiving only dead silence and her own echoed voice in response. An hour had passed and she still hadn't found him. 'Vincent never leaves the mansion...Where the hell is he?' the barmaid thought, opening and closing doors in her search to find her friend. Before too much longer, Tifa's seeking led her to his basement, the place where they first met those few years before. "If your back down in your coffin, Vincent..." she muttered, beginning her descend down the rickety staircase. Upon turning a corner in the spiral staircase, the strong scent of fresh blood caught her nose. "Vincent?" she asked, hoping he had just killed a fiend, if indeed he was down here. As she reached the bottom, Tifa screamed. There was a large splatter of blood against the far wall, but what made her scream was that Vincent lay under it on his side, in a pool of the crimson liquid. "Vincent!!!" she screamed his name, running over to his bloodied form. That's when Tifa noticed it. Clutched tightly in Vincent's right hand was his prized weapon, a bullet recently fired from it, and through the side of the gunman's head was where the bullet had passed. He'd killed himself._

Tears streamed down Tifa's face, the one Vincent had called not too long ago, 'That of an angel, flawless and beautiful beyond this world.' Remembering his voice and the touch of his hand on her cheek as he had said that made the poor barmaid cry even harder over her lost companion. "Vincent..." His name escaped her lips as the marker placed above his grave came into her view. Holding the rose tightly, she soon stood before his final resting place. Sobs wracked her body, her tears splashed onto the still soft dirt above his casket. They had used the very one he had locked himself away in for thirty years, the one they had woken him from what seemed to her to be too short a time ago. "Vincent..." she whispered his name, kneeling on the ground before his grave. "What was so wrong... why did you do it?...Vincent..." Sobs came harder as she choked out the words. "Why didn't you tell me?... I told you it wasn't good for you to hold everything inside... I told you to open up but..." A quiet scream of anguish passed through her lips as she threw herself to the ground. "You never listened to my advice... you were stubborn... and now see where it put you?" Sobs choked her between words as she cried. "Vincent... I loved you..." Tifa sobbed for a few long moments more, before standing up, dusting herself off and placing the rose on the fresh soil covering Vincent. "Remember Vincent, I love you..."


End file.
